His Brother's Servant
by Minor Arcana
Summary: Final chapter. On the night before Akunadin leaves to make the Sennen Items, he thinks about what he will be leaving behind.
1. Ain

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This is a prequel to events that happen in Ancient Egypt and my other fanfiction, The Reeds, The Lotus And The High Priest. It focuses on Akunadin's early years, when he met Set's mother, who I have called Ain, who is shown in the anime and manga. It also focuses on Akunadin as he served his brother, Akunumkanon. Each chapter shall focus upon important points and moments in Akunadin's life, eventually leading up to the time when everything changed. Also, sometimes Egyptians added seawater to wine to make it more flavoursome. And a name in this fanfiction, Fenyang, seems Chinese but it is actually Egyptian. Kasiya and Ain themselves are Egyptian names too. I researched all the names in order to make it more realistic. Here's a small glossary of terms:

**Hem Ntjr – **High Priest.

**Kemet – **Egypt.

**Per A'a – **Pharaoh.

**Shemou – **An Egyptian Month (corresponds to April).

**Summary**: During his early years, Akunadin lived in the shadow of his brother, never allowing himself to become close to anyone. One day, he is surprised to find himself facing a woman and now he must decide if it is time for him to leave the shadows behind. But will everything change?

-o-

**His Brother's Servant:**

**Chapter 01**: Ain

-o-

_The First Meeting…_

For as long as he could remember, Akunadin had always been placed in the shadow of his brother. Ever since they had been born as twins, it had always been Akunumkanon who had been allowed to bathe in the loving light of everyone's favour, Akunadin himself choosing to remain in darkness and protect Kemet from the sidelines. But as one might expect, Akunadin was not seething with envy at this situation. Instead, he merely felt sad that it was because of the simple loud cry of his brother that his fate had been determined.

Sitting inside the Temple of Karnak, Akunadin's eyes shifted towards the young woman who was serving others on the other side of the room. His eyes lingering on the figure in the background, the Per A'a's brother, who was also Akunumkanon's Hem Ntjr, sipped some wine from his shallow bowl before placing it back on the table.

The taste of seawater lingered on Akunadin's tongue as the man sitting opposite him chuckled.

"You're smitten, aren't you?" Fenyang chuckled, turning to face a third man. "Kasiya, would you say our dear friend is in love?"

"I would indeed," the usually silent Kasiya replied. "It's about time, too."

The two men then gazed knowingly at the woman in the corner before smirking at Akunadin.

"Knock it off!" Akunadin exclaimed, declining into his chair as his fist hit the table. "What I feel is none of your business! Get back to talking about your boy, Shadah, Kasiya!"

Akunadin then cursed, forcefully hitting the table. The jolt caused the jar of wine to fall over, the sticky liquid pouring all over the priest's left hand. The irate man turned his hand over, droplets of wine sliding across his skin until it fell to join the puddle on the table. Now he would look like a right fool!

Akunadin then shook his sodden hand.

The woman who had caught the attention of Akunumkanon's brother was quiet an unassuming, or so the Per A'a's sibling thought. Akunadin cupped his chin with his right hand. Was this woman what he truly wanted? He had gone through his life so far without ever being in the true loving company of a woman. Sure, he had thought about it, but why had he not acted sooner? Was it because he felt more comfortable in the shadow of his sibling and suppressed any desire to bask in the joy of love?

"Are you all right, sir?" a woman's voice asked.

Akunadin almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of that voice; full of concern.

"I'm fine," the black-haired man mumbled. "It's nothing, really."

_What is she doing?_ Akunadin resisted the urge to ask the woman to leave as she began to clean the table with a cloth.

Looking up, Akunadin could see that the woman he had been watching was holding the cloth out to him. He looked up at this woman, her dark blue eyes warmly looking back down at him. His mouth began to open but no words came out.

"It's all right, I can do it myself," Akunadin murmured. He took the cloth. "Thank you…"

"My name's Ain," the woman said.

Akunadin smiled to himself, his eyes closing.

"Thank you, Ain," the man said, quietly.

-o-

"Brother, are you feeling all right?" Akunumkanon quizzed. "You seem to be acting a bit strange lately."

"I…" Akunadin began to reply.

The younger of the twins raised his head and gazed up at his brother on the throne, his left knee resting on the floor. Several days after he had learnt Ain's name, Akunadin had developed a curiosity towards the young woman. Discussing the upcoming festival with his brother, the tall, thin man had found his mind distracted by other matters.

_I wonder if she even knows about me_, Akunadin wondered.

"Akunadin, are you sure you're all right?" Akunumkanon asked, leaning forwards. "You're not ill, are you?"

"I'm fine." Akunadin shook his head, clarifying his thoughts. "As you should be, brother; it is the month of Shemou, after all. The Netjer have blessed you with a bountiful harvest."

"Thank you, Akunadin," Akunumkanon replied.

"It's all right," Akunadin replied.

The youngest twin rose to his feet and then bowed respectfully to his brother, an arm across his chest as he then straightened himself and left the throne room. He then ran a hand through his beard, still deep in thought about the woman he had developed such a fascination for. No, not a woman; her name was Ain. His lips curved into a smile and he laughed; she was priceless, indeed. As Akunadin walked through the corridors, he found himself desiring to get to know Ain a little bit better.

-o-

A blaze of colour.

Those were the first four words that entered Akunadin's head as the man started to move amidst amongst the crowd that had gathered to celebrate the harvest festival. All around him, Akunadin could smell the beer the commoners drank, the night sky littered with stars. The smell of burning gazelle meat wafted up his nose and he calmly gazed around at the various people running to and fro. This time of year had always been his favourite. There was always so much going on to occupy his mind.

_I wonder how Akunumkanon's doing_, Akunadin thought.

The priest's head fell into his right hand and he yawned, feeling the effect of nights spent without sleep. He had left Fenyang and Kasiya behind, the two men well known for their ability to consume vast amounts of alcohol. It made perfect sense in the case of his youngest friend, who was in the service of Bast, a goddess whose festival was known to become quite rowdy.

Akunadin's eyes then picked out a familiar figure to the side. A young woman, her hair tied back, was struggling to cope with the heavy-looking sack of grain she had on her back. She stumbled briefly and the priest hurriedly made his way over, steadying the sack of grain.

"Here, let me take it for you," Akunadin announced, shifting the sack onto his own back. "You looked like you were struggling."

That piqued Ain's interest; she smiled in agreement, stood aside and gazed at the man that had came to her aid.

"Are you sure?" Ain asked Akunadin. "It's no trouble, really."

"It's all right, Miss. I owe you for cleaning up after me the other day," Akunadin replied, trying to manage the heavy sack.

"Thank you," Ain smiled. She then brushed back her hair. "Haven't I seen you someplace before? You seem so familiar. What's your name?"

Akunadin stared at Ain for a moment, trying to keep his balance.

"My name is Akunadin," he announced, minimally.

"You – You're the Per A'a's brother!" Ain exclaimed, her hand in front of her mouth.

The young woman blushed; the Per A'a's brother himself was helping her!

Akunadin noticed the embarrassed red haze that seemed to appear all of a sudden on Ain's skin. He then chuckled and managed to shrug his shoulders beneath the heavy sack, twisting and turning until he had a grip of the sack but could moderately stand upright.

"It really doesn't matter," Akunumkanon's brother smiled. "Where do you want me to take this?"

Ain nodded her head in the direction of a nearby street.

-o-

Akunadin smiled in relief as he placed the heavy sack of grain down on the dusty floor. It had been hard work, but he had managed to transport the grain halfway across town to where Ain lived: a fairly well to do house in the part of town where those of the upper class lived. On the way there, Ain had engaged the priest in conversation, revealing to Akunadin that her family had made its money through trade.

The older priest himself knew that they were not in the same league as his own family, few were, but Ain herself made him smile.

The pleasant aroma of roasting meat drifted in from the festival and Akunadin appreciated it. He then looked down at Ain, who looked down at the floor in respect.

"Thank you for aiding me, Lord Akunadin," the young woman murmured. "I hope I haven't kept you from anything important."

Akunadin smiled to himself at this display of politeness.

"It's all right; it was my pleasure to help you," he said softly, pausing. "Ain, would you like to accompany me to the rest of the festivities this night?"

Ain turned around and gazed up at Akunadin, her face a perfect picture of surprise. What would the Per A'a's brother possibly want with her? Akunadin himself chuckled, feeling a strange warmth feeling come over him.

"So, would you like to?" Akunadin asked again.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Ain replied, smiling.

-o-

"So, what would you like to do today?" Akunadin asked.

The older man and his companion both looked to the side at a nearby collection of grain, fruit and meat, all of which was to be left to the statue of the Netjer as a sacrifice to appease the god and pray for a continuingly good harvest. Feeling somewhat calm but content, Akunadin's mind was thinking about Ain and the fact she had accompanied him. What was he supposed to do now?

"You're smitten!" Akunadin remembered Fenyang teasing. "I dare say you're in love!"

_Why do I feel like he's right? _Akunadin looked away from Ain, her head turning in his direction.

Ain, meanwhile, was deep in thought. She was puzzled over why someone of the stature of the Per A'a's brother would have asked her to accompany him to the festival. Perhaps it was something else?

"Would you like something to eat?" Akunadin questioned, looking at Ain.

"Thank you. That would be nice," Ain replied, still sounding embarrassed.

Akunadin walked off and soon returned with two bunches of grapes. They weren't his favourite, but they would do. Plus the juice they contained would help in the night's heat. The priest handed the second bunch to Ain, pausing in silence for several moments.

"Ain, would you like to talk a bit longer?" Akunadin asked, Ain nodding. "Good. I know just the place."

-o-

Akunadin turned to face Ain once they had reached the spot he had taken the young woman to. Overlooking the great river, the priest sat down on the small outcrop and gazed out at the starry sky. Looking up as Ain took a seat next to him, Akunadin found himself feeling oddly at ease. It had been a long while since he had felt so peaceful.

Not knowing how to start, the two spent several moments in silence.

"So what's it like, working at the palace, with your brother?" Ain asked, eventually.

"It has its advantages," Akunadin replied, falling silent.

_Why must everything always come down to him?_ the priest thought, somewhat bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Akunadin. Have I offended you in some way?" Ain murmured, her eyes surveying the ground.

Shaking his head, Akunadin showed his feelings on the matter. He did not know why he was here, save for the fact that he was in pleasant company. That and the quiet but loving atmosphere made everything feel right. That and he was surprised that Ain's family had not made her find a partner yet. It was rare to see a woman of her age without any children or a man in her life.

"Ain, what are your plans for the future?" Akunadin asked the young woman, turning to face her. "Surely you wish to fulfil any dreams you may have before you find yourself dying?"

With that, Ain fell thoughtfully quiet, the river's lapping audible in the background.

"I don't know," the young woman whispered. "I'm not really sure what I want."

"Well then, I'd be happy to help you decide, should you wish for my help," Akunadin smiled.

Akunadin then rested his hands on his knees and gazed once more at the river down below, the sun slowly starting to rise in the distance.

-o-


	2. Relationships

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea...) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: Ain is a canon character - briefly in the manga and anime, we were shown images of her as she saw off Akunadin with Set, who at the time was about four years old. Unfortunatly, that's all that's shown, so her personality here is my interpretation as is her name. So as you can guess she might be a bit rough around the edges, but I'm doing my best. Each chapter is a snapshot of different parts of the relationship as it develops over time.

**Summary: **Supporting his brother from behind the throne, Akunadin takes his chance. He talks to Ain and finds out more than he expected.

-o-

**Chapter 02**: Relationships

-o-

_The First Kiss..._

Akunadin smiled as he walked behind Ain, feeling incredibly pleased with the day's events. Several weeks after Ain had accompanied him to the harvest festival, the priest had discovered that he and his new companion were slowly but surely getting to know each other. In fact, Akunadin felt as if himself and Ain had grown to become good friends. Something about the two of them just clicked.

The black-robed priest then sighed; he wished for something more than friendship. They had grown so close as of late. And it felt right, sort of.

Coming up behind the young woman, Akunadin paused as he then glanced down at Ain.

"Ain, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Akunadin asked, softly. "You can tell me the truth, you know."

Ain nodded in silent reply.

"Yes, thank you. It was lovely."

The older man smiled as he guided Ain down the dusty enclosed street, the two of them alone in the darkened pathway.

_I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time_, Akunadin thought.

"Lord Akunadin, are you all right?" Ain asked, looking up at the taller man.

Akunadin looked down at the woman who had addressed him, after which he looked back up and smiled. He always had possessed an eye for knowing the finer things in life, those of value, and something told Akunadin that he would continue to do so in the future.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I've been busy as of late. My life is never easy," Akunadin answered.

Ain chuckled in turn and wrapped her arm around Akunadin's, her hands resting on the soft material of his robes. Akunadin himself leaned her head back and gazed up at the stars that shone overhead.

_She's the first woman who's tried to appreciate me for who I am, rather than what I can do for her_, Akunadin thought. _She's not as bad as all the others._

The woman next to the priest made a small noise as she felt Akunadin's hand rest upon her left shoulder and hold her close.

There was a rush of wind through the alley as Akunadin turned Ain to face him. Their eyes seemed to linger on each other's for what seemed like a long while until the taller man leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Ain's lips. To Akunadin, time seemed frozen in place until he eventually pulled away, feeling both pleased and yet surprised by what he had done. Ain was breathing shallowly as Akunadin pulled back, staring at her with his blue eyes.

"Ain, I..." Akunadin began. The priest felt somewhat embarrassed at having let his guard down, but he was silenced when Ain smiled.

"It's all right. I understand why you did what you did, and I don't mind," the young woman replied, quietly.

"Are you sure?" Akunadin asked.

Whilst they then continued to walk along, Ain's hand once more reached around Akunadin's back. The black-robed priest felt as if he could sense the change that had occurred in the very air around him. They soon reached Ain's home, and the two paused by the front door.

"Ain, I would love to see you again soon. Do you think that could be arranged somehow?" Akunadin asked, taking the young woman's hands within his own.

Ain paused, her hand resting on the door.

"Why not? It would be wonderful. Goodnight, Akunadin," she smiled.

Akunadin wished Ain a peaceful night's sleep and then left, feelings he had not truly experienced before making themselves felt.

-o-

Soon after his last meeting with Ain, Akunadin had risen along with the sun and was currently descending into the warehouse, which was located in the lower floors of the royal palace and housed the important artefacts that had been discovered. One thing above all stood out to the black-robed priest; the book bound in hide, a lone eye engraved in its centre.

Holding a torch before him, Akunadin left the flight of steps and walked deeper into the dusty storeroom.

_It's so dark_, the priest thought.

Moving the torch before him in an arch, Akunadin walked over to a solitary book, which lay upon a shelf several meters to his left. Once there, he deposited the torch in a hook on the wall, took the book from where it lay and dusted off the cover.

Already, Akunadin had translated some of the book, alongside a select few of his fellow priests, and had managed to uncover a third of it. Most of the book so far had been various spells, but he had no doubts the book still had more secrets to tell.

Hearing the door open slowly, Akunadin gazed back over his shoulder and saw Mahaado's father standing in the doorway. He was not a person Akunadin considered a friend, but he was a good colleague, one who knew when to keep silent.

"Were you looking for me, Ishaq?" Akunadin asked.

Ishaq nodded, the bald man folding his arms.

"There's a woman asking for you at the palace gate, Akunadin. She's quite young; she says her name is Ain and that you would know who she is." Ishaq gazed at Akunadin. "Is there something you haven't told me? Young women don't often come unaccompanied to the palace."

"Not really," Akunadin replied, putting back the book. "I guess I must be going. Farewell, Ishaq."

-o-

The air outside was warm on Akunadin's skin as he gazed down at Ain. The black-haired man had emerged from the security of the palace and was standing next to Ain to the side of the gate. His eyes then flickered over to the three guards to his right and Akunadin then refocused his attention on Ain. The young woman had come to the palace to see if he would like to spend some time with her; Ain had claimed that it would have been unfair if he were the one to always walk over to hers.

"So, would you like me to show you around the palace?" Akunadin offered. "I can get you in, if you'd like."

"I don't know if I'm allowed," Ain mumbled in reply, looking down at the floor.

"Well that doesn't matter; I say you're allowed. Besides, I'm the Per A'a's brother. It's about time I got something out of it," Akunadin replied, taking Ain's hand. "Come."

-o-

"So this is the palace?" Ain gazed around in wonderment at her surroundings. "It's so big."

Inside the palace, Akunadin sighed to himself as he explained to the fascinated young woman what each of the rooms they passed were used for, or where a particular corridor led. Living here for all his life, Akunadin knew the palace like the back of his hand and had gotten his bearings much quicker than his brother, who had often become lost when following his twin. Even Akunumkanon himself had his failings.

Akunadin chuckled to himself at the thought of his brother.

"Are you all right?" Ain asked, looking up at Akunadin.

"I'm fine," Akunadin replied, smiling.

"That's good to know," a third voice commented. "What are you doing here? And with such a lovely young lady, too."

Ain let out a gasp of surprise, her mouth falling open.

Surprised himself, Akunadin gazed across the corridor at the figure who had addressed him, a small smile on Akunumkanon's face. For some reason, Akunadin felt as if his brother knew more than what seemed to be upon the surface. Even though he may actually know very little, nor be as skilful with the truth as himself, Akunadin knew that his brother had those kindly airs and graces that seemed to make the very air around him quiet and peaceful.

The Per A'a walked over to his brother and Ain, who Akunadin now noticed had fallen to the floor and was now bowing humbly to his brother. Just like the villagers did whenever Akunumkanon journeyed outside.

Akunadin rolled his eyes as Akunumkanon chuckled. All three of those present seemed to have caught each other in an awkward situation.

"It's all right, miss. You don't have to stay down there," Akunadin's brother smiled.

"You are most gracious, Per A'a," Ain mumbled, rising from the floor.

Akunadin nodded to his brother as he walked past, guiding Ain with his outstretched arm. The Per A'a's eyes followed Akunadin as he guided Ain away. Akunumkanon could tell, in this short amount of time, that his brother seemed to be taking more care of this girl than he did the few others he had brought back. Perhaps something good was going on.

The Per A'a then stroked his beard before walking off in the opposite direction.

-o-

Akunadin seated himself on his bed, a noise audible from the other side of the room startling him slightly.

"Are you sure she's the one, Akunadin?" Akunumkanon commented. The Per A'a was unable to restrain his curiosity about his brother's interest in the young woman he had met earlier.

Akunadin bowed his head in thought, after which he lifted it and gazed at his brother, who had taken a chair from the desk and seated himself opposite him. It seemed that he would have to share his feelings with him, despite Akunumkanon's domestic bliss being a well-documented fact. Even now, Akunadin was still somewhat wary of opening up to his brother about his growing feelings for Ain.

"She seems to be a decent woman," Akunadin spoke. He then shook his head. "But I don't know, brother. It's been a long time since I've felt anything of this sort; I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is real or not."

"The question is _does she make you happy_?" Akunadin's brother asked. "Because ultimately that's all that matters."

"I guess so," Akunadin replied feeling insecure about the situation as he looked up at the ceiling. "I feel as if I can see myself growing comfortable with her in my own age, and the thought of children with her doesn't frighten me. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a son."

"Yes," Akunumkanon agreed. "And I'm sure he'd turn out just like his father."

The Per A'a, with a wry smile, then rose from his seat, Akuandin looking up.

"Now, brother, I really must be going," Akunumkanon announced.

Akunadin looked back down at the floor as his brother left the room, thinking about Ain and what lay in store for them both in the future. If the Netjer saw fit to grant him a son, he would look forward to watching the small child grow into a man, to play with him like he himself had played with his father and brother. All that would be needed was a name.

-o-


	3. Propositions

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice. A shorter chapter than usual, but at least it's an update.

o-

**Chapter 03**: Propositions

o-

_The First Union…_

Akunadin's lips curved up into a rare smile as himself and Ain rode along the path on the back of a horse. His hands gripping the reins, the priest's arms were encircling his passenger, who seemed pleased.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance; the dark sky alit with a red and yellow flame. Nearby, the winding river was enlivened by a series of sparks from the fading sunlight, setting the mood. Workers had downed their tools for the night, Akunadin and Ain alone on the path that led to the nearby city, located a short distance north of the capital.

"I had a wonderful time, Lord Akunadin," Ain smiled, speaking quietly.

Akunadin smiled once more to himself as the horse moved along. He then leant down to kiss the top of Ain's dark brown hair, which was, for once, freed from its headdress.

"I thought I told you to call me just Akunadin, Ain. We've been enjoying each other's company for a while now." Akunadin then laughed. "You know, you're far too polite for your own good."

"I'm sorry," Ain replied, falling quiet once more.

The woman was still aware that even though this was the man she was going out with that he was still a member of the royal family.

Akunadin's arms wrapped around the woman in front of him and the two laughed lightly together. The sun had almost vanished beyond the horizon, a thin blanket of light pulling back over the desert sands. Ain then leaned back against Akunadin as she slowly watched the sun disappear, sighing contentedly.

"Akunadin, did you have a good time tonight?" she asked. "Akunadin?"

Twisting to gaze over her shoulder, Ain looked up at her partner.

Akunadin himself remained silent for a while, after which he shifted, looked down at Ain and smiled benevolently. The priest had been doing some thinking as of late, and he had decided that this peaceful time they had been spending together lately seemed to have brought them even closer together. Closer than he had though possible.

"I was thinking," Akunadin replied, looking ahead at the road. "Ain, we've become closer as of late, have we not?"

Ain's head nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so: I was wondering if I could ask you something." Akunadin thoughtfully paused. "Ain, I want you to move in with me. Be my wife."

The horse came to a complete stop.

"Ain, are you all right?" Akunadin asked the silent woman.

Akunadin suddenly fell silent, quietened by the feeling of Ain clasping his right hand. She held it close to her chest, and Akunadin could feel her gentle fingers stroking his skin, making it tingle excitedly. The young woman then nodded, after which she turned around and smiled up at Akunadin. Now he knew everything would be all right.

o-

Arriving back inside the walled city, Akunadin brought the horse to a gentle stop. The sky had turned dark, the sun non-existent. Dismounting, he guided the horse along the city streets.

Ain herself was surveying what lay around her from the back of the horse, gazing at the shadowed alleys and paths.

"What will your brother say?" Ain asked, still in quiet shock over Akunadin's proposal.

"I don't tell the esteemed Per A'a everything," Akunadin chuckled in reply. "Leave him to me."

Guiding the horse along, Akunadin stopped it in front of a familiar house. He then smiled up at Ain.

"My dear, let me ask your father first," he spoke. "It's only proper; not that I expect any resistance, of course."

Ain nodded silently, a smile on her face. Now all Akunadin had to do was deal with Akunumkanon.

o-

"So, Akunadin, what is this news you say you have for me?" Akunumkanon asked, sometime later.

"I've asked Ain to move in with me," Akunadin replied, smiling wryly. "I've just got to talk to her father, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"I agree," Akunumkanon nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Per A'a."

The fact his brother, Akunadin,had finally seemed to find that special someone made the Per A'a smile. Unlike himself, Akunadin had not shown much interest in the opposite sex, at least until now. Sure, his younger brother had dallied in such affairs, but Akunadin seemed more pleased to keep to the side, away from the public eye. Akunumkanon knew full well that his brother appreciated his privacy.

"So, you've found a nice woman at last, and to think it's that nice young lady I saw a while ago," the Per A'a smiled. "I must say I'm pleased for you."

Akunadin ran his hands down his legs, flattening the creases in his robes. He then gazed at his brother who was smiling down at him.

"Thank you," Akunadin replied, somewhat quietly.

The seated man then fell silent once more, trying to avoid his brother's gaze. Akunadin never felt comfortable when he could sense people watching him.

"Brother, do you have something else to say?" Akunadin asked, looking up at Akunumkanon.

"I'm just pleased for you," Akunumkanon said with a smile. "When are you going to introduce me properly to Ain? I would like to get to know her better."

Akunadin shook his head and smiled to himself as Akunumkanon sat next to him on the bed, gazing at his younger brother from the side. It was something that he would have to do, eventually. Ain would have to meet his brother, the Per A'a. She had only encountered Akunumkanon the once, in the hall. It was hardly what one could call being introduced to the family.

That and Akunadin felt nervous.

W_hat if my brother finds Ain and her family too low in stature for me to take her on as my wife? _the priest wondered.

"Perhaps later on, once she feels up to it," Akunadin replied. "You are the Per A'a, after all. She's bound to be nervous, brother. She almost ran away from you the last time you crossed paths."

The black-robed priest then rose from his seat and faced his brother.

"Anyway, I suppose I should go and visit her father. Get the formalities over and done with," Akunadin spoke.

Akunadin then headed out of the room, after which he went down into the city.


	4. Expectations

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This fic is not meant to be a long one like my other series. There will be another few chapters at the most. The 'eastern foreigners' mentioned are Persians. After giving birth, the child and its mother were supposed to be isolated from the outside world for a period of two weeks so that the baby did not fall prey to evil spirits, seeing no one but the immediatle family. The season of Peret falls between October 15th to February 15th and was associated with the time of sowing for the upcoming harvest, which was the following season, Shemu, that fell between February 15th toJune 15th. The last season was Akhet that was associated with the flooding and fell between June 15th to October 15th.

**Summary**: Things progress and Set is born, but something troubling lurks beneath the water.

**-o-**

**Chapter 04: Expectations**

**-o-**

Several months later, things had progressed as planned.

Unable to refuse the offer of the Per A'a's brother, Ain's father had eagerly agreed to Akunadin's proposal. This had been a bit quick for the brother of Akunumkanon, who had no doubt that the father held a belief that having his daughter in such a position would bring benefits for the rest of his family.

There had been the mandatory celebration once the young woman had moved to be with her husband in the palace, but Akunadin was starting to tire of all looks he was getting from those within. He knew how to handle the lesser people, but his brother was another matter. _Akunumkanon_ he knew how to handle but the Per _A'a_ was a different matter. And all of this just because his brother could not keep his mouth shut at birth. It was ridiculous.

Akunadin had known that he would be expected to produce a child, preferably a son. This he had thought of in advance. Then his son, if that were indeed the child's gender, would be expected to serve the current Per A'a.

In time, the next Per A'a could very well be _his_ son, if he had one, nless something unexpected happened.

Walking along an upper floor corridor, which was open to the outside, Akunadin recalled the things that had just been mentioned in the meeting he had just attended. The eastern foreigners who had their eyes on Kemet had been engaging in small skirmishes along the border. It had been nothing too big, but something worth keeping an eye on.

Persians could not be trusted. That much he did know. Give them an inch and they would take a mile.

_But why are they attacking now?_ Akunumkanon's brother wondered. _They can see we are at full military strength. Something does not seem right._

Akunadin thought about what was happening. For some reason, the Persians were getting restless. He knew that one of his brother's generals had been sent out to guard the hot points at the eastern border. However, he could not rest. Not just because of the Persians but also because of all these expectations.

Sighing as he stopped beside a wooden door, Akunadin frowned. But then he smiled. Honestly, like he had told his brother, he would not mind a son.

-o-

Late at night several months after the skirmishes with the foreigners, Ain sighed quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her partner, Akunadin, was looking for something in the adjoining room. There had been a noise in there for a while now, things being moved and grumbled dissent, and he still had to emerge. But she wanted him to.

Ain thought about what was happening. For some reason as of late, she had been feeling strange. Her breasts had become sore and that time of the month had passed by twice yet there had been nothing. It had happened to other women she was friendly with so she knew what this meant; she was expecting a child.

Sadly, the prospect frightened her as much as it brought her joy.

"Akunadin, I need to tell you something," Ain said.

"Tell me what? I'm busy at the moment," her husband answered.

Gazing at where her husband was in the adjoining room, Ain paused. It was his work, after all. Important work. She had not known what life with her husband would be like. Sometimes he was there, yet at other times his work kept him away. Like times when he had to travel out of the city on official business.

"Please, it's _important_," Ain said, pleadingly. "You won't be disappointed. I know you've wanted this for a while now."

"Wanted what?" Akunadin asked.

Seeing that Akunadin was standing attentively at the enclave's entrance, Ain smiled. It was somewhat half-hearted smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"A son," Ain replied.

Akunadin gazed at Ain; seeing his face soften as it did reminded her of why she had been attracted to him. He was serious, which she had learnt from experience, but there was a caring side to him that not many people saw.

"A son?" Akunadin asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

Ain smiled and nodded.

"Possibly. We shall have to wait and see," she replied. "For all we know it could be a girl."

The scroll Akunadin was holding was soon placed back where he had found it. Now that he took a more detailed look at his wife, Akunadin could indeed see that something subtle about her seemed to have changed. There was no glow, as the myth described it, but her skin seemed to look clearer. That and he could have sworn her hair had grown several inches in length.

"How long do you think it's been?" Akunadin asked.

Ain's shoulders moved upwards, indicating she did not know.

"I'm not really sure. A few months at least, I think," Ain replied, pausing. "Akunadin, I'm scared."

Looking down at Ain from where he stood, Akunadin folded his arms.

"It's not without risks but I am sure you shall be fine," he spoke. "Try not to let it worry you. You're a strong woman, Ain. I know this will be hard but you will bear it well."

Akunadin then smiled and walked over to where Ain was sat on the bed. He sat down on her left and rested his hand on top of her own, which were linked on her lap.

"It will be fine, Ain. Just wait and see. He'll look like you."

Akunadin's right hand left his side and travelled up to touch Ain on the shoulder. He then pulled the younger woman close to him, reassuringly stroking her hair as he leaned her against his shoulder. He was having a child, possibly a boy. Those feelings made him feel strangely warm on the inside. It was a strange emotion, but one he was pleased to be having.

However, the prospect of a son or daughter was not the only thing on Akunadin's mind. He was also aware of the fact if he was gifted with a son that he would have an heir and his brother would not. He did not like to think about it too much, but if things remained the same his son would inherit the throne.

-o-

Six months later, during the season of Peret, Akunadin had returned with a very pregnant Ain to Naquda. A short distance upstream of the capital, the town was known for being the birthplace of the Netjer Set. Because of this, here the worship of that particular god was not as vilified as it was in other portions of the land. The town was situated along the Great River, as was the estate Akunadin himself owned.

Ordinarily, at this time of day Akunadin would have been in the town at the temple. But now was pacing the floor of his room with worry. Ain had gone into labour and he was worried, like most would be, about what could go wrong. The child could be stillborn or Ain herself could die. It was not unheard of, but he had faith that things would be all right. The Netjer would not punish the Per A'a's brother, right?

Akunadin pushed his loose hair back under his headdress, after which he gazed across at one of his upper servants, who was standing in front of the closed door. He had requested some silent company whilst he waited for his child to be born.

Not that he had much to talk about.

"Sir, are you all right?" the servant, Akil, asked.

Akunadin gave the man a questioning look that asked 'what kind of a question is that' and then bowed his head.

A slice of the day had passed, and Akunadin turned his head in the direction of the door. Ignoring his servant, he thought about what lay beyond that door and those walls and passages: a wife, a son, l and a daughter.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the sound of a baby's crying.

Akunadin's head shot up from where it was bowed and then Akunadin himself slowly rose from the bed. There was a knock on the door, and the servant opened it, admitting the town's midwife into the room.

"Lord Akunadin," the midwife greeted.

"Is my wife all right?" Akunadin asked, gazing at the young black-haired woman. "What about the child? Is it male or female?"

"Your wife is perfectly fine, my Lord. And I am happy to inform you that the child is a boy, as you had hoped for."

Akunadin walked past the midwife, leaving her and his servant behind him. Soon reaching the room several doors away, the father knocked on the door, after which he opened it. The walk there had been nerve wracking with excitement and expectation that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The child's crying had died down.

Entering the room, he cast his gaze about and saw Ain sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. There was a small flesh-coloured mound in her arms, which was no doubt his child.

Everything seemed so peaceful. It was an amazing contrast to the hustled atmosphere of the earlier parts of the day.

"I know this is probably the last thing I should be asking, but how are you?" Akunadin asked.

Turning to face her husband, Ain smiled as she held out the tiny child she was cradling in her arms.

"Here. Look at him," the tired woman spoke.

Akunadin silently made his way over to Ain. As he took the child, the first thing he noticed was how round his face seemed. One thing he knew about children was that it took them a while to grow into their features.

Gazing at this son, Akunadin could see that it was obvious he had inherited the colour of his skin from his mother.

"I'll make sure you're well provided for whilst you spend some time with him," Akunadin said, referring to the two weeks the child would spend isolated from the outside world.

"Thank you," Ain replied.

The young woman then gazed up at her husband.

"Have you decided on a name for him yet?" she asked. "We agreed you would name him if he turned out to be a boy."

Akunadin remained silent as he gazed down at his son, the young child's eyes still closed. He thought about the first thing the boy had done, as well as the town he had been born in, and had the perfect name. He would dedicate the child and his name to the Netjer who had been born in the same place as his son.

"Set shall be his name," Akunadin said, holding the boy in the air.

-o-

Three weeks after the birth, back at the Royal Palace in Waset, Akunadin was walking through one of the corridors that led towards his brother's room. His new son was asleep in his arms as those few present gave him glances as he passed them in the hallway.

People were going about their business as Akunumkanon's brother paused before the door that led to his brother's room, a place where the two of them often did their most profound talking.

Knocking on the door with the knuckles on his left hand, adjusting his son as he did so, Akunadin thought about this routine. Usually, he went to his brother's room. They were brothers, true, but there was also the fact his brother was the Per A'a and he was not. For that reason, he was always going to be second best. That life was something he did not want for his son.

When his brother answered the door, Akunadin nodded and walked past Akunumkanon into the room. He could hear the door being closed behind him and turned around.

Seeing a sparkle in his brother's eyes, Akunadin looked at Akunumkanon. Kemet's Per A'a, in turn, was gazing down at Set with a smile on his face.

"So, what is the boy's name?" Akunumkanon asked.

"Set. I decided to name him after the Netjer of the town he was born in," Akunadin replied.

"Set…" Akunumkanon frowned at this. "Do you think that is wise, Akunadin?"

The younger of the two brothers gazed deeply at his companion. Shifting his arms to hold Set, for they were growing tired, Akunadin frowned inwardly at his brother's remark. Until the politicisation of the Netjers Heru and Set, Set had been venerated as the one who protected the barge Ra sailed on in his journey through the sky. That Netjer also happened to have his birthplace in the same location as his son.

"Yes and nothing you say will change my mind. My son's name has already been recorded," Akunadin replied.

Besides, there was another reason his son had received the name he had. This reason was one his brother would be likely to suffer if he made the wrong move.

"I see. In any case, he looks adorable," Akunumkanon said.

The older brother leaned down and then poked Set on the nose in an attempt to illicit a pleased reaction. However, Set just stared at his uncle with his blue eyes. Sighing tiredly, Akunadin moved his son but stopped when a loud piercing wail started to emanate from within his arms.

"Now you know why," Akunadin said, holding Set out in midair.

This earned an agreeing half-hearted nod from Akunumkanon.

"Here, you have him," Akunadin then grumbled, passing over his son.

Soon after his uncle took him, Set stopped crying. Suddenly, there was a foul smell in the air and Akunadin could guess what had happened, as he wrinkled his nose.

The two brothers stood in relative silence for some time before Akunumkanon commented on what had happened, letting out a hearty laugh.

"He's got a strong stomach," the older brother said.

Akunadin took Set off his brother and carefully held him in his arms once more.

"Evidently," Akunadin agreed. "He gets it from his mother, no doubt."

"In any case, I am sure he shall serve me as well as you have, brother," Akunumkanon said, looking at Akunadin.

"Thank you," Akunadin replied. "In any case, I should be going. He'll be wanting his mother soon."

With that, Akunadin made his exit.

Once the door to Akunumkanon's room closed behind him, Akunadin sighed. Looking down at Set, the middle-aged man felt as if he were being pulled in two different directions. He had always been loyal to his brother, yet he wanted more for his son than having to be just another servant.


	5. Creation

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) And this fic is beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Author's Note**: This chapter is the final one. This was not designed to be a long fanfiction, so it'll be ended once you've read this chapter. Secondly, I don't feel that I have the energy or desire to turn this into a many multi-chaptered fanfiction when a small amount of chapters would do the job just fine. If I pushed it just to make more, it'd turn out bad.

**Summary**: Final chapter. On the night before Akunadin leaves to make the Sennen Items, he thinks about what he will be leaving behind.

**-o-**

**Chapter 05: Creation**

**-o-**

Five years later, things had taken a turn for the worse.

Attracted by the riches Kemet had on display for all to see, her neighbours had set her eyes on her with greed and jealousy in their minds. These riches had proved too much of a temptation for one of these countries, which had taken advantage of Kemet's various weaknesses. They were now waging war with her, and were intent on taking not only what they wanted but also the capital itself.

Back in Waset, Ain had been looking after Set when her husband had left her to go and attend the court, and she was starting to worry about her husband. Akunadin, as of late, had been working long into the night and he never told her what it was when he came back to their room. Instead, he played with Set for a while, if the boy was up, and then went to bed. It was strange; he was tired, but he always found time to be with their son. Furthermore, he had told her that what he was working on was too important he was forbidden to tell anyone else about, even her.

Ain was curious, of course, but she knew not to press any further on the matter. She had known that Akunadin would be busy dealing with what had happened as of late. This she had tried to explain to their son, who seemed to quietly accept it. Perhaps because of his age he was not fully capable of understanding.

Either way, Ain had an uneasy feeling about what could happen.

-o-

Meanwhile, as he was walking along a corridor located in the lowest floors of the palace, Akunadin recalled the things that his brother had said to him earlier. Not only was the palace occupied by the ever-present threat of the foreign army, his brother was still trying to be the beloved peacemaker. He had differed with his brother over how they would protect the country; he favoured meeting the threat head on, whilst Akunumkanon had rejected the use of violence and war.

Akunadin knew, however, that the foreigners who had their eyes on Kemet would have no such qualms.

Foreigners could not be trusted. That much he did know.

They _needed_ a pre-emptive strike to neutralise the threat!

_It is a shame my brother does not see that,_ Akunadin thought. _But I shall not give up. Brother, you are wrong; hate may create hate, but we _need_ war to protect our people and defend our way of life._

Due to what had happened, Akunadin had come to a decision. Since his brother was a representative of the Netjer and their light, then he would become his brother's shadow. It did not matter what he did in order to protect the country, even if he dirtied his hands with the blood of their enemies. As long as his brother, Set, Ain and the country itself could be saved, that was all that mattered.

Sighing as he stopped beside a wooden door, Akunadin frowned. But then he opened it and stepped into the room beyond. Placing the ancient book he had brought with him onto the table, he opened it and began to translate more of its passages. The others who were helping him in this endeavour were currently occupied.

He was so close. Just a little more, and he would have something with which he could protect the country.

-o-

Late at night several weeks later, Akunadin sighed to himself as he turned over to the next page in the spell book. Finally finished, after working on it almost non-stop, he was deep in thought about what information it had contained. There had been, thankfully, a way with which he could save the country. But the price of such a method was...

Akunadin thought about what was needed. People themselves were needed to create that with which he hoped to protect the country. Ninety-nine sacrifices were needed. He knew what this meant; ninety-nine people had to die so that everyone else may live.

Sadly, the prospect of their country being annihilated overtook the sacrifice of innocent life. Not only did he see this, but so did the others who were helping him to translate the book.

Suddenly, something came to Akunadin's mind.

"No, I cannot do that… can I?"

Gazing at where he had left the spell book, Akunadin paused. If he did it, and then returned home, the one to suffer would not only be him but also his family. He did not mind staining himself, but to do so to Set would be unfair and unacceptable. If he went there, then something told him he would not be coming back. At least not as the same man he was now.

Yet, he knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. No one cared for criminals.

"If I do this, then I shall have to inform my brother of my plans," Akunadin said, a thoughtful tone to his voice. He raised his chin to his linked hands and rested it there. "It is not as if I have a choice. The future of the kingdom depends on me creating these treasures. Therefore, Set must..."

"Akunadin?"

Turning around, Akunadin saw that he was being watched.

Seeing that one of the priests he was working on the translations with was standing at the door, Akunadin rose from the table. It was with a sigh that he headed over to the other man. Walking past him, he gave the man a glancing stare.

"It shall be done," Akunadin spoke.

Akunadin gazed at the other priest; seeing the man's eyes widen told him that his words had been understood. He was serious; the Sennen Items had to be created in order for their country, and families, to survive.

"What about the Per A'a?"

Akunadin frowned as he remained still by the door.

"Leave him to me. He does not need to know of the methods by which they shall be created, just that they will save his kingdom," he replied. "The knowledge of such a process will remain amongst ourselves."

The priest Akunadin was holding was soon left behind when Akunadin himself set off down the corridor. Now that he had taken a more detailed look at what he was doing, he could see that there was no other way to save Kemet. In order to save the country, he would have to give up his family and his position as the Per A'a's brother.

_My brother will see that there is no choice and permit me to do what needs to be done._

Akunadin walked up a flight of stairs, all the while heading towards his brother's audience chamber. He could not help but feel somewhat bitter, but he put it to the side. He loved his brother. When put up against that, pride and prestige came second place.

_I must make sure that he lets me do what I need to do. He is no fool; he shall see that there is no other option._

Looking ahead, seeing sunlight streaming in from the outside, he folded his arms and sighed.

_Yet, nothing can change the fate we were born into. I just hope the Netjer favour Set more accordingly._

Arriving before the doors that led to where his brother resided, Akunadin paused. He gave the atrium one last glance before he turned on his heel and headed towards the doors, which were engraved with a myriad number of images.

_It is time to do what needs to be done. Goodbye, Set._

Akunadin pushed the doors open and made his way up the hall to where his brother was seated on his throne. The guards that were present respectfully bowed their heads in honour of the Per A'a's younger brother as he passed them. Eventually, he reached Akunumkanon himself, who was seated on his throne and being talked to by Shimon. Those two seemed to be as thick as thieves at times. It was somewhat ironic he would use that expression, considering what he had in mind.

Akunumkanon gazed at his brother for several seconds before he finally spoke.

"Greetings, brother. What is it you wish of me?"

"Per A'a, I may have found a solution to our problem." Akunadin paused as Akunumkanon sat up in his chair. "We need to talk."

-o-

Akunadin pushed his loose hair back under his headdress, after which he gazed across at his brother, who was being silently contemplative over what he had just said. He had told Akunumkanon that himself and his fellow priests had finally translated the Book of Millennium Magic.

That now led him onto the main portion of his speech. Thankfully, his brother had sent the guards away. All that now remained were himself, his brother and Shimon.

"Now that I was finally able to translate the text, a way to save the country has been revealed to us," Akunadin spoke. He paused before continuing. "A part of the book detailed an alchemical process with which seven items can be made. Seven magical items with which we can protect this country."

"I see."

Akunadin gave his brother a look before he continued to speak. Instead of saying what he thought, he merely bowed his head, as most people did when confronted by the Per A'a.

"Yes. If I am successful in making the seven Sennen Items, we can strike at our enemies when they attack us, protect Kemet and bring peace to the kingdom. No one would dare strike at us ever again. However…"

Akunadin fell silent, and Akunumkanon leaned forward in his throne. He got the feeling his brother was hiding something from him. Yet, he soon received his answer.

"A ritual is required in order to facilitate their creation. Be rest assured, I have already made preparations and only await your approval," Akunadin continued.

Once finished with his speech, Akunadin waited for his brother to respond.

An uneasy silence fell upon the great hall. Akunadin continued to watch his brother, whose face showed that he was deep in thought about what he had just heard. Waiting for an answer, he thought about what he would be leaving behind: a wife, a son and his position. He then bowed his head, thinking his own thoughts.

Shimon, meanwhile, merely remained silent.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the sound of movement.

Akunadin's head shot up from where it was bowed and he saw that his brother had arisen from his throne. There was a look of determination on the older brother's face that did not go unnoticed by his sibling.

"Akunadin," Akunumkanon began. "We have no choice; know that I believe in you. I count on you to succeed in your task. The entire future and destiny of Kemet lies upon your shoulders."

"Thank you, Per A'a." Akunadin bowed in response, and when he rose, he gazed into his brother's eyes. There was one more thing that he needed to do. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course. Make your preparations, and then come to my room later on this night. I shall be awake."

"Thank you. May I be permitted to leave?"

Seeing that he could answer in no other way, Akunumkanon nodded.

"Be safe, brother."

Akunadin nodded and bowed once more. Turning around, he felt Shimon and Akunumkanon's gaze upon his back as he walked down the stairs, leaving the two men behind him. Soon, upon reaching the doors that stood several long meters away, the black-haired man exited them. They were closed shut soon after by the waiting guards, who remained in place as Akunadin set off to his left.

Heading back towards his room, he did not look behind him. Once there, he opened the door and let himself inside. The first thing he saw was Ain sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. In front of her stood Set, who seemed to be aggrieved at the fact that he was having knots painfully combed out of his hair by his mother.

Before he knew it, Set was struggling and there was a small outburst before Set ran in his direction and hid behind him as Ain muttered something to herself.

"Set, go back to your mother."

Grabbing his son, moving himself so that he could do so, Akunadin hauled his son up by the scruff of his tunic and walked across the room. He deposited Set in front of Ain, who nodded to show her thanks as she began to brush Set's hair once more. This time, however, her son did not challenge her.

"Ain, are you happy here?" Akunadin suddenly asked.

"Yes, of course." Ain looked puzzled as to why she would be asked such a question. "Why do you ask?"

"It does not matter."

Akunadin silently made his way over to the balcony, which was further on past Ain. As he stepped outside, the first thing he thought about was how he would be leaving this entire scene and its people behind.

Gazing back at his son, Akunadin smiled. What he wanted now was to spend as much time as was possible with his family before he left.

In the end, perhaps his sacrifice would stop his son ending up like he had been; a servant, rather thana king.


End file.
